


Somebody New

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Toshiya had begun to see these parties as predictable, the same faces turning up again and again. It was all starting to get a little bit dull. Perhaps he was just too old for this? That was how he felt anyway, until he found himself paired off with somebody new and exciting. Perhaps these parties still had something to offer him after all?





	Somebody New

            It had been a few weeks since he had last attended one of these parties. A few weeks in which he had tried, and failed, to find a serious relationship. Once again he had ended up in a hotel lobby, handing over a cheque to a pretty blond as payment to attend. It was always the same men who came to these parties, the same events happening over and over again. Whenever he was lonely, or just horny, he'd find himself here looking for a distraction for the night but he was beginning to question if this was even a good idea.

            “It's an open bar.” The host reassured him. It wasn't really, he had paid a lot to come here tonight, his drinks were already paid for by his down payment. When had he become so old and bitter? He used to love these parties, but that was back when they were still new and exciting. Now they were just routine.

            He drank three shots in a row before ordering a beer and looking around the guests who had already arrived. So many beautiful men, so many he'd slept with before. The only difference today was the theme. Femininity. He'd embraced it with a long flowing skirt with a slit from the bottom up to his thigh. It was bright blue and made him feel like a dancer.

            It was then that he noticed a group of new faces. Three younger men, who hadn't attended before, were sat in a corner laughing together. Now he was excited, if he got just one of those men things might turn out differently. He'd never slept with one of them before. There was a chance he might end up with one of them tonight. This was a key party after all.

            Twenty minutes later the host arrived with a large black bowl containing identical hotel keys. Each would have a matching pair but as no one had been assigned a room it truly would be random who ended up where. You had to be flexible with positions when attending this kind of party, you never truly knew who would be dominant until the moment came.

            He selected his key, room 12, and picked up his bag that contained a few supplies just in case he ended up spending the whole night here. That had happened before, when he had really connected with his partner. He'd even tried to date one or two of the men he had slept with on nights like this. But none of those relationships worked.

 

            He found himself entering the room alone, his partner taking his time perhaps? He wasn't worried anyway. He placed the bag in a corner and glanced warily at the box on the bed. This was another twist, but one that had been done before. It would contain lube, condoms and a toy that they were encouraged to use and keep if they wanted.

            “Hi.” A shy voice spoke up from the doorway and he turned to find his wish had come true. It was a new face, the prettiest one at that. He'd been lucky he realised as his eyes roamed over the skimpy black dress the young man wore. It was the pink hair that really struck him though, he'd assumed it was a wig before but it looked genuine enough. Well, perhaps not the colour. “I'm Yuuki.”

            “Toshiya,” he answered with a smile. “You haven't brought anything with you?”

            “Should I have?” Yuuki asked. “I've never done anything like this before.”

            “It's not necessary.” Toshiya reassured him. He was going to have to take the lead wasn't he? Yuuki would surely be nervous at first, but he could make him relax. Even as he was realising this Yuuki was beside him, gently placing his lips onto his own. He'd been drinking, that was the first thing Toshiya thought as they kissed, but he knows what he's doing was the second. He was melting to this kiss, giving in and letting go. This could be fun, this could be exciting. It wasn't the parties that had become old and predictable, it was himself.

            “Shall we open the box?” Yuuki asked with a playful smile. He was so into this that Toshiya couldn't help but be swept along. So much for Yuuki being shy!

            “If you like.” Toshiya replied, wrapping his arms around Yuuki's waist as he turned to pick up the box on the bed. He let his hands slide up under Yuuki's dress, his fingers wrapping around the bulge of his crotch. He was eager, far hornier than he had realised.

            “Oh, pretty.” Yuuki exclaimed as he retrieved their randomly selected toy. It was as pink as Yuuki's hair and made from leather, he'd hardly call it pretty himself.

            “It's just a flogger.” Toshiya replied unimpressed. He didn't like pain, but from the way Yuuki's eyes lit up he suspected his partner did.

            “It's my favourite colour,” Yuuki explained. Well that wasn't surprising. “Use it on me?”

            “Why not?” Toshiya replied, swept away by Yuuki's enthusiasm. With a grin Yuuki crawled onto the bed, waiting on hands and knees for Toshiya to punish him. He was shameless Toshiya realised, even compared to the easy men Toshiya slept with at these kind of parties, he stood out. Why had he ever thought Yuuki would be shy? He couldn't have been further from the truth.

            He spanked Yuuki lightly with the flogger, catching him on the bare skin beneath his thighs. He hit him again, this time harder, stopping in surprise when someone knocked on the door. Who would be disturbing them?

            “Should I answer it?” He whispered.

            “I think you should.” Yuuki decided. Slightly concerned Toshiya went to answer the door, groaning as he saw who was on the other side.

            “Uruha?” He demanded. This wasn't the first time he'd shown up uninvited.

            “I was late.” Was his only explanation as he stepped into the room. What he meant was he'd missed his chance to draw a key and had come looking for a couple who'd let him join in. It wasn't the first time Uruha had invited himself into a threesome. He didn't mind and he doubted Yuuki would either.

            “See if he'll let you spank him.” Toshiya whispered, handing Uruha the flogger and remembering to hang the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door this time before he closed it. When he turned he found Yuuki more than happily accepting Uruha's punishment and smiled in amusement. They were as shameless as each other, a good match really.

            “What do you think of my outfit?” Uruha asked. He had dressed as a French maid and really did look good.

            “Easy access.” Toshiya replied, grabbing the lube from the box and pulling up the skirt he was wearing so he could lube up his length. He was horny and not in the mood for any more games. If Uruha was going to crash his night, well then he'd face the consequences.

            As expected Uruha wasn't wearing any underwear either, and had prepared his ass already. He couldn't blame him, some men loved it rough and he too had taken the time to stretch himself earlier. Knowing Uruha, it was probably the masturbation that had led him to being late.

            “Toshiya!” Uruha complained as he felt the older man fill him. “Whatever happened to foreplay?”

            “You’re lecturing me on manners?” Toshiya demanded as he held Uruha too him. “Whip his ass, go for it.”

            “Hard.” Yuuki added, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips as Uruha hit him with the flogger. He didn't mind the other man's intrusion at all. He just wanted sex, it didn't matter how many men were here to pleasure him. Behind him Uruha was moaning too as Toshiya pounded into him, he could hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. It was all so arousing, a show just for him.

            The flogger hit his upper shoulder this time making his gasp. He loved the pain, loved the kinky nature of this whole set up. He only knew two things about the men in the room with him, the first being their names, the second that they were both gorgeous. That was all he really needed to know.

            “I want to fuck him.” Uruha complained, but Toshiya's only response was to push him down on the bed beside Yuuki. He took him harder, faster, until they were in a frenzy. They were neglecting Yuuki, but he just needed to cum so badly. Just needed some form of relief. He found it quickly now, allowing himself to ejaculate all over Uruha's ass and thighs with a contented sigh. To his surprise Yuuki was pushing him away, carrying on where he had left off. Perhaps he was just as desperate them?

            Stripping away his clothes he pulled Yuuki away from Uruha and forcing him to lie on the bed beside him. He needed to be filled, Uruha didn't deserve any kind of special treatment. With a warning glance directed at Uruha he straddled the pink haired man and sank down onto him.

            “You feel so good.” He moaned in delight.

            “He was mine,” Uruha complained. “You stole him!”

            “Then fuck my mouth?” Yuuki suggested. “Use me as if I was just a toy. Humiliate me if you like. I don't care.”

            “Well, if you’re sure.” Uruha agreed, waiting only long enough to pull the dress over his head before he was kneeling by Yuuki's mouth, gently pushing his length deep inside. Yuuki's response was to take him deeper, managing to swallow Uruha's entire length and glancing up at him with desperate eyes. Did he really want this to be rough? He had said as much, so Uruha positioned himself a little better and began to abuse the young man's mouth, moans escaping as he did so. This felt wonderful and he smirked at Toshiya who was still riding Yuuki, his hand desperately jerking himself off.

            It was Yuuki who came first, spilling his cum into Toshiya's ass and bringing the older man off with him. It felt good to cum, but he was hardly finished. Still he waited for Uruha to have his orgasm too before he reacted, breaking free of both men and freeing himself from the dress.

            “I'm going to fill him now,” Yuuki ordered. “Toshiya, you never did whip me.”

            “No, I didn't.” Toshiya agreed, unable to keep up with Yuuki's demands. Perhaps they were all been too eager? Too selfish? It felt a bit like a free for all, just find a hole and fill it. Wasn't that what these parties were truly about though? Perhaps he was just too selfish to find a boyfriend? Right now, he didn't even care.

            Toshiya allowed Yuuki to push Uruha down and have some pleasure before he began to hit him, each hit more forceful than the last. Yuuki never complained though, he seemed to be getting off on being abused but unfortunately for him Toshiya was still feeling horny and selfish.

            Reapply lube to his length he pushed himself deep into Yuuki, making the other still for just a moment before he rocked himself between the two men. He seemed to accept anything that was done to him with a smile, his moans the loudest of them all.

            They came one after the other, falling exhausted to the bed now as their desperate need to get off fading away. It had been fun, Toshiya decided, not what he had expected but then these things never were predictable.

            “When I get my energy back I'm going to fuck you both again,” Yuuki warned. “I'm sorry, but I didn't pay all that money to end up in bed with two sexy men and not take advantage.”

            “We can play with Toshiya's toys,” Uruha agreed. “I'm going to tie you up Toshiya and use every single one of them on you.”

            “What toys?” Toshiya teased, though Uruha knew better as he retrieved Toshiya's bag and began to search through the clothes until he found what he was looking for.

            “He never comes unprepared.” He informed Yuuki, who was watching with amusement.

            “And here I was thinking he was the most reserved of us all.” Yuuki replied as he picked up the long ended dildo that could easily fill two men at once.

            “Totchi, reserved?” Uruha demanded, laughing at the concept.  “You should have been there the time he tied me up on a balcony in broad daylight.”

            “That was your idea.” Toshiya complained, shaking his head as Uruha began to fill Yuuki in on all his sexual antics. OK, so perhaps he was as bad as the two men in bed with him, he wasn't going to admit it though. Not when Uruha's stories were making them all hard, soon they'd have the energy to go at it all over again. In fact, he might just have the desire to punish Uruha right now.


End file.
